[Not Applicable]
[Not Applicable]
In-floor fittings such as poke-thru fittings, aftersets fittings, and preset fittings are installed in concrete floors to provide electrical receptacles and/or communication/data receptacles (or jacks) at desired locations in buildings. The receptacles in these fittings are typically mounted at or near the surface of the floor. As a result, the receptacles may be exposed to contaminants such as dirt, dust, and water if they are left uncovered when they are not in use. Such contaminants can adversely affect the operating of the receptacles. Hence, it is desirable to provide a cover assembly for such fitting which is designed to cover the receptacles when they are not being used.
According to certain aspects of an embodiment of the present invention, an access cover for a receptacle fitting includes a cover plate connectable to the fitting at a location overlying a receptacle carried by the fitting. An access door is slidably connected to the cover plate for movement between a closed position and an open position. The access door includes a pivoting portion which pivots away from the cover plate to expose the receptacle in response to movement of the access door towards its open position, and which pivots towards the cover plate to cover the receptacle in response to movement of the access door towards its closed position.
The cover assembly may include a first means for pivoting the pivoting portion away from the cover plate as the access door is moved towards its open position. The first means may include a first pivot feature formed the cover plate. The first pivot feature is adapted to impart a rotational force on the access door pivoting portion to pivot the access door pivoting portion away from the cover plate as the access door moves towards its open position. The pivot feature may include a beveled surface on the cover plate which is positioned to engage against a surface of the access door.
The cover assembly may include a second means for pivoting the access door pivoting portion towards the cover plate as the access door moves towards its closed position. The second means may include a second pivot feature formed the cover plate. The second pivot feature is adapted to impart a rotational force on the access door pivoting portion to pivot the access door pivoting portion towards the cover plate as the access door moves towards its closed position. The pivot feature may include a second beveled surface on the cover plate which is positioned to engage against a surface of the access door.
The access door may include first and second portions. The first portion is slidably connected to the cover plate for movement between open and closed positions. The access door second portion has a first end pivotally connected to one end of the access door first portion. The access door second portion has a second end which is pivotally movable to a first position overlying the receptacle in response to movement of the access door first portion towards its closed position. The second end of the access door second portion is further movable to a second position at which the receptacle is exposed and accessible through the cover plate in response to movement of the access door first portion towards its open position. The access door first portion may include a connector arm that pivotally engages a pivot pin formed on the cover assembly second portion.
The receptacle may be a power receptacle, a communications/data receptacle or any other type of receptacle that should be covered when not in use. When the fitting includes multiple receptacles, the access door may be configured to cover some or all of the receptacles. Similarly, when a receptacle includes multiple terminals or outlets, the access door may be configured to cover some or all of the terminals/outlets in the receptacle. Alternatively, separate access doors of the same or different construction may be provided for each receptacle in the fitting and/or each terminal/outlet in a given receptacle.